


Pushed As Far As I Can Go (Danti)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, safe word usage, yepp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: “A-Ah, Dark- Beetlejuice!” Anti felt the whip, which was resting on his lower back, slip off quickly and harmlessly. A mumbled of “fuck” came above him, and he held his breath as Dark threw the whip across the room.





	Pushed As Far As I Can Go (Danti)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660001) by [antisepticeye (lovelykenobi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelykenobi/pseuds/antisepticeye). 



> idk where this idea came from but i was reading a fic and it popped into my head.
> 
> look i just wanted to write something that shows dark can actually care about stuff. especially anti.
> 
> title from in the end by linkin park

The feeling of leather stroking across his lower thighs usually always sent shivers up Anti’s spine, and would always make Dark laughed when he did actually shiver, before making the first strike directly across his naked ass. That’s how it always went, and this time was no different. Except maybe Anti shivered in a different way, not excitement. The sudden pain shot to his brain, and instead of feeling the arousal as always, he felt a lump form in his throat and a sudden panic set into his heart.

Maybe it was the fact that Dark had started doing this as it nearly became a routine. Or maybe it was because the younger demon had to deal with co-workers calling him a slut for being with Dark.

…probably the second, since he didn’t exactly mind fucking around with Dark. What could he say, Dark knew what he was doing.

The lump in his throat seemed to grow when the felt the whip slide carefully on his shoulders. Him and Dark had a distinctive rule that the ass was the only striking point, but the other demon took too much joy in teasing the fuck out of Anti with doing things like this, and he usually craved that from him. Now though, he fought back quivering in fear, as if he was scared of the elder demon.

There was nothing to be scared of when Dark was around, and it was something Dark took care with saying (Anti could vouch that it was one of the little romantic things he did. Dark wasn’t very romantic at all) as much as he could. He was the most feared demon, aside from Lucifer himself, in the entire realm, but Anti couldn’t understand why.

Dark didn’t seem to notice the abnormal shaking Anti was doing, moving along to his neck. Anti thought he would’ve choked on that fucking lump now. “Like that, slut?” he didn’t say anything, but he wouldn’t have gotten the chance to because Dark was quickly back up onto his feet again, whipping over Anti’s ass again. In surprise, he let out a choked noise that he knew would’ve been a sob.

He shouldn’t safe word. Dark probably wouldn’t be happy and it would cause nobody happiness.

But he really fucking wanted to.

Dark chuckled at the sound he caused with the item in his hand. “Already crying, hm Anti? You counting?” he watched the way Anti shivered slightly at the tone in his voice, deep and guttural and controlling. He didn’t answer though, which earned another strike from Dark with the whip.

“A-Ah, Dark- Beetlejuice!” Anti felt the whip, which was resting on his lower back, slip off quickly and harmlessly. A mumbled of “fuck” came above him, and he held his breath as Dark threw the whip across the room. He was shivering when Dark gently rolled him over, face looking at him with a blank look. If Anti wasn’t shaking though, he’d be able to see the deep worry in the other’s eyes.

“Anti, baby, I need you to look at me,” Dark said smoothly, holding him gently. He wasn’t sure exactly what their routine should be for that current moment because this had never happened before, so he decided to go with what was natural for him at that moment. “I need you to tell me what you need me to do.”

“H-Hug me.” The glitch, who was now more comfortable with losing more control then because he’d safe worded, whispered out. He was instantly pulled into his boyfriend’s naked chest, being enveloped by the warmth of Dark. He shivered slightly, feeling himself wanting to fade out but also doing his best to calm down.

He listened to Dark mumbled little random things, even some sweet things he doesn’t think Dark would say randomly to him. It was nice, as he slowly stopped shaking and breathing heavily, soothed by the deep voice talking in his ear.

“Thank you,” Anti mumbled, because he felt much better about speaking.

Neither of them moved. “It’s okay,” Dark said. “Do you want me to grab some lotion for you?”

Anti hesitated a little before nodded, gently moving so he was lying on his front, red ass in the air. Dark kissed his hair before walking out into the bathroom, returning a moment later. Anti heard the opening of the cap, before smooth hands were gently smearing cold lotion onto his sore ass.

“That fucking safe word is stupid,” he heard Dark mutter, and it caused Anti to giggle.

“It was a little funny, c’mon.” he mumbled as he turned his little to look at Dark, who was grinning a little. Dark shook his head a little but didn’t say anything, continuing.

**Author's Note:**

> also yes, beetlejuice was the safe word. i felt like some light humour was needed


End file.
